Ana Maria Fernandes
Carmen Fernandes is a mouse from Brazil, & one of the mice in Olivia's gang in The Mouse Avenger's GMD fanfiction stories. Voiced by Danni Bennatar, Tara Strong, and Penelope Cruz, Carmen is a very energetic mouse, & may be approached freely without caution. Appearance Small, & very thin. Has brown fur, curvy pink ears, bright green eyes, a pink heart-shaped nose, a round head, a tiny bucktooth, & little hands & feet. (As a child) Wears a yellow tank top (or yellow T-shirt), red shorts (or a sleeveless red dress & green pants), & brown sandals (or white socks & yellow Mary Jane shoes). (As an adult) Wears a gray T-shirt, black shorts, a black headband, white socks, & orange-red sneakers with white laces. Family *Henrique Fernandes (father) *Mafalda Santanna (mother, deceased) *Ana Clara Fernandes (sister) *Primo Joao Monteiro (cousin) *Prima Margarida Monteiro (cousin) *Tio Joaquim Monteiro (uncle) *Tia Irmelinda Fernandes (aunt) *Prima Irene Flores (cousin) *Tio Manolo Flores (uncle) *Tia Teresa Fernandes (aunt) *Avô Jose Fernandes (grandfather) *Avó Ana Sofia Fernandes (grandmother) Biography To be announced. Fursonality Sweet & spunky. Adorable & angelic. Cute & cuddly. Energetic. Fursonal Information Likes Rainbow Toys, reading, slumber parties, singing, dancing, acting, music, art, shopping, G-rated movies, making & visiting friends, going on adventures, toys & games, bright colors, cartoons, crimefighting, candy, anything that’s fun, playing with toys, calling on the phone, goofing off, drawing & coloring, writing, rainbow sherbet ice cream, opals, rainbows, Brazilian culture Dislikes Mouses Fiennes, villains, not being able to have fun, being laughed at, anything scary or really frightening, heavy violence, rape, dishonesty, low moral values, bigotry, racism, sexism, being taken advantage of Talents, Skills, & Abilities Is an excellent singer, dancer, actress, guitar-player, & writer, & toymaker; can speak Portuguese; can read upside-down; very good at doing impressions; not a bad artist, either. Pastimes & Hobbies Playing with toys, reading, going to slumber parties, singing, dancing, acting, goofing off, shopping, watching movies, making & visiting friends, going on adventures, drawing & coloring, writing, calling on the phone, watching cartoons Prized Possessions Her Rainbow Toys, her storybooks, her sleeping bag, her music CDs, her toys & games, her mega-playroom, her wind-up ballerina dancing doll, her canopy bed, her videos, her toy rocking horse, her telephone, her video games, her bike, her musical instruments, her clothes, her art supplies, her piggy bank, her scrapbook, her family albums, her snacks, her crayons, her dress-up clothes, her backpack, her triangle, her diary, her coloring & activity books, her computer games, her dolls, her playsets, her board games, her costumes, her computer, her action figures, her puppets, her balloons, her stickers, her jewelry Favorite Things Rainbow Toys, reading, slumber parties, singing, dancing, acting, music, art, shopping, G-rated movies, making & visiting friends, going on adventures, toys & games, bright colors, cartoons, calling on the phone, crime-fighting, candy, anything that’s fun, drawing & coloring, writing, rainbow sherbet ice cream, opals, rainbows, Brazilian culture Whereabouts & Frequent Haunts Playing in her mega-playroom at Central 221B Baker Street Particular Habits Has a tendency to laugh at someone or something bad. Nicknames, Pet Names, Aliases, & Alternate Monikers Carm, Carmy, The Brazilian chick Health Problems / Disabilities / Illnesses Suffered Colds, measles, mumps, the sniffles, a few cuts, jungle fever, sleeping sickness, scarlet fever, influenza, appendicitis Education Goes to kindergarten at Dover Grammar School; will graduate from Oxford College (with the degrees in Crimefighting, & The Performing Arts) Extracurricular Plays the triangle in the school band; belongs to the Porter clan; likes opals & rainbow sherbet ice cream; her favorite snack is peanut butter & banana sandwiches; is a very fast learner; likes to exercise by running on a spinning record; is a member of Olivia's kid club; her best friends are Olivia Flaversham, Cynthia Frisby, Mumtaz Muhammed, Priscilla Rodriguez, and Kate Brown, whom she sees every day after school; likes cheddar cheese. Noted Accomplishments Won third place in a spelling bee at her school; played the role of Lonette in the school play Flowers In The Fields; has rescued Mouse London from doom on numerous occasions; was once the winner of the Little Miss London contest. Fanfics Featuring Carmen Fernandes *Ratigan's Story *The Great Mouse Detective 2: A New Beginning *The Week After *A Twilight Tale *From Winter Frost To Spring Flowers *Summer Days *The Baker Street Family Chronicles *Baker Street Tales *More Baker Street Tales *Even More Baker Street Tales *Adventures In Mouse London *More Adventures In Mouse London *Even More Adventures In Mouse London *Ratigan To The Rescue *The Face In The Mirror *My One True Love *Nightmares *The Key To Your Future *Gentle Lullaby *The Hound Of The Wickervilles *Framed *Heaven's Light, Hell's Fire *The Winds Of Change *Forbidden Fruit *The Power Of One *After The Golden Years *Only Time *4 Days To Save The World *100 Themes *1986 *A Fright To Remember *A GMD Christmas Story *A Midsummer Daydream *Around The World In A Week *Blood On My Hands *Blue Hawaii *Bubbly *Celebrity Encounters *Crackdown *Dark Side Of The Moon *Day Of The Locusts *Delinquent *Don't Say Goodbye So Soon *East End Story *Ennui *Fading Darkness *Family Mouse *Fire & Ice *Friends Forever *From Oxford With Love *From The Casebook Of Basil Of Baker Street *Go For The Green *God Save The Queen *Good Times At Holmesington High *Goodbye So Soon *Great Mouse Detective TV *Hello, Livvy! *I Will Be There For You *I, Robot *Insanity At Its Worst *Lady Mousewell Comes To Visit *Life O' The Party *Life With Abe *Lost & Found *Make New Friends, But Keep The Old *Matchmaker, Matchmaker *Newfound Happiness *Nightmare On Baker Street *Paper, Scissors, Rock *Parody-Palooza! *Purple Haze *Rainbow Bridge *Red Alert *Sailor Mensu *Saving Major Dawson *Secrets Revealed *She Had A Bad Day Again *Take These Broken Wings *That's Amore *The Adventure Of The Speckled Band *The Adventure Of The Wedding Song *The Case Of The Jade Jaguar *The Debutante *The Further Adventures Of The Baker Street Family *The Glamorous Life *The Grass Is Always Greener *The Great Cookie Caper *The Lost Island *The Micro-Heroes *The Missing Slipper *The Most Precious Gift Of All *The Return Of Rico *The Return Of The Seven Queens *The Search For Norad Mousapedra *The Singing Mouse Detective *The Slumber Party *The True Adventures Of Basil Of Baker Street *When The Roads Are Smooth Again *When Worlds Collide More to be announced. Memorable Quotes (& Exchanges Of Dialogue) By Carmen Fernandes *"I hear our friend Olivia has Rainbow Toys." *"There are mostly rainbows at the end of rainstorms, Livvy." *"O brigado. Muito brigado." *"Hey, let's party!" *"Oi!" *"Iai, Livvy. Maybe meu pai won't mind us staying up late." *"Even Rainbow Toys make me happy. So does Mumtaz, Priscilla, Kate, and Cynthia." *''"O meu chame é Carmen Isabel Fernandes Santanna''. But you can call me Carmen Fernandes." *"No wonder you have an odd surname!" *"All right, let's go!" Songs Performed By Carmen Fernandes To be announced. Gallery To be announced. Character Modeling History *Anastasia Ashworth *Jose Carioca *Princess Anastasia Romanov *Lorelei (from "Pokémon") *Penelope Cruz References To be announced. External Links To be announced. Category:Mice Category:Characters from Brazil or of Brazilian extraction Category:Straight characters Category:Geminis Category:Anglicans Category:Single characters Category:Students Category:Performers Category:Singers Category:Dancers Category:Artists Category:Writers Category:Artisans Category:Crimefighters Category:Actors Category:Painters Category:Poets Category:Playwrights Category:Screenwriters Category:Authors Category:Songwriters Category:Filmmakers Category:Entertainers Category:Musicians Category:Liberal characters Category:Whigs Category:Characters born in May Category:Multilingual characters